1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver system, in which a simple circuit architecture is used to output a control signal following the counting sequence of a counter, thereby shifting the operation of an electrical device from one operation state to another.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote controls are necessities of modern life. With remote control, one can conduct various operations of electrical devices such as televisions remotely. Since different electrical devices require corresponding remote controllers, we end up with many remote controllers. It is logical that complicated devices require complicated coding schemes as well as dedicated remote controllers, however, for something as mundane as dimming the light bulb, a simple and generic solution is in demand
For typical remote control techniques including infrared, radio or Bluetooth technology, transmitter and the receiver need to be paired with each other, that is, the receiver will only respond to the remote control signal from the transmitter that is paired with.
The conventional remote control also requires a decoding scheme or a demodulation function, which can decode or demodulate the received remote control signal to form a corresponding response, which may involve a programmed control unit for establishing the required action program and executing the program based upon the received remote control signal. Therefore, the overall circuit design is complicated.